


The Promise

by Hiromujin



Category: Power Rangers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24312043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hiromujin/pseuds/Hiromujin
Summary: After the battle against Master Xandred, the Samurai Rangers emerge victorious. Despite it all, the Pyrrhic victory is a lot more bittersweet than anyone could have predicted.
Relationships: Antonio Garcia/Lauren Shiba
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	The Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first fic I’ve written in a long time. I’m out of practice, so pardon any awkward pacing or phrasing. It’s my first venture into Lantonio as well, thanks to being dragged into it by my friend lantonioangst.

Thanks to Jayden’s quick thinking and the cooperation of the Samurai Rangers, Master Xandred had been successfully sealed away. But at what cost?

Lauren, who had just been revealed as the true head of the Shiba Family and the real Red Samurai Ranger, was on the ground, unfortunately worse for wear. All of her Symbol Power had been used, and the energy that required had been too much for her. The dings and scratches caused by the Nighlocks attacking the Megazord took a toll. A small price to pay for salvation.

Lauren felt herself shaken awake into what little consciousness she had left by a familiar pair of hands. While the others checked on Jayden... Antonio had come to her.

“Hey...” she breathed shakily, smiling at Antonio.

He smiled back down at her, clearly holding back tears. “You did it. You really did it.”

Like a magnetic attraction, their hands reached for one another at that moment, coming together in a small embrace. They both knew what was coming, though they were not ready. It was their last chance to exchange any words they had in mind.

Lauren thought to the first time they had met. Nearly ten years ago, both as children. Antonio was sneaking in to play with Jayden again, as he tended to, and Lauren had caught him. It seemed like such an embarrassing story for Antonio, but it was probably her most cherished memory.

“Antonio..?” She whispered, “There’s something I think you need to know...”

He shook his head, still looking at her. “I know. And I feel the same way.”

Lauren’s eyes widened for an instant, before a large smile spread across her face. “I’m glad.”

“You can rest now, Lauren. Everything we all worked for paid off,” Antonio said quietly, almost as if he was lulling her to sleep.

Her eyes closed. Sleep sounded nice right now. She was drifting now, fading in and out. Memories of her and Antonio came back to her, the promises they had made to one another reassuring her that everything was going to be okay despite her fate.

_ “I’ll let you play with Jayden, Antonio. Even if you did lose our little samurai battle.” A smirk crossed the young girl’s face, “But you have to promise me something.” _

_ A very grumpy Antonio looked at her. “And what’s that?” he asked. _

_ “I’m going to go away for a long time. I need you to look after Jayden for me. Please?” Lauren extended her hand, pinky outstretched. “And if you do that... I promise I’ll come back soon.” _

_ He interlocked his pinky with hers, nodding. “Okay.” _

Even though they had only met for an instant, she had thought of him the entire time they were apart. Coming back and seeing how brave and loyal he was... it made her overjoyed to see him once more.

The last thing she remembered was hearing him choke back a sob. But it didn’t take the smile off her face as she faded out one last time. The mission was done, and she had gotten to see Antonio one last time, and make friends with the other Rangers (however brief it may had been).

As Lauren Shiba’s chapter was brought to a close, a new one would begin. Her brother, Antonio, and all of their friends would begin life anew. The aspirations they had would be fulfilled.

That was all she could ask for, right?


End file.
